PTL 1 discloses a structure of an air flow rate measuring device. The air flow rate measuring device includes a sensing element for measuring a physical quantity on a circuit board in which a circuit unit is formed, the circuit unit of the circuit board is disposed in a case, and the sensing element of the circuit board is exposed outside. In PTL 1, the circuit board is adhesively fixed to the case.